


Suction section

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i call him dyson, it's all about vacuums i'm so sorry about the title</p><p>because i never got over h.e.r</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suction section

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/147310595847/suction-section-minhyukzico-1500w-bc-i)

“Seriously, Jiho, get your-“

_slap_

”-hands-“

_slap_

”-off me!”

Minhyuk finally lets go of the cart and lets it roll a few feet further on its own. Clearly Jiho found his advances totally acceptable, putting on that desperate, cutesy frown and pouting;

“C’mon, just a little groping, why you always gotta be such a-“

“ _Because we’re in PUBLIC”,_ he hisses, wildly gesturing around the now empty milk aisle. Taking Jiho with him to do the 1am grocery shopping at the 24-hour hypermarket hadn’t been the best idea but their pantry was empty and Minhyuk refused to suffer alone.

“It’s not in public if there’s no one else _there”,_ Jiho mockingly apes Minhyuk’s gesturing and almost knocks down a whole row of yoghurt pots.

“It’s risky enough for us to show up like this, god dammit! I’m not in the mood anyway.” That was a blatant lie, but Jiho doesn’t need to know. Minhyuk randomly picks about 20 pots of different flavour quarks into the cart and hopes there are at least few of Jaehyo’s favourites there. If he has to pick between Jaehyo’s wrath and Jiho stretching this goddamn shopping trip any longer, he’d rather risk the former – he can always blame Jiho later.

Meanwhile Jiho had started pulling the cart forward, towards the homewares section. “Jiho, we’re not going there, there’s nothing we need. Let’s just get the orange juice and head home-”

“But hasn’t Jaehyo been complaining about the dust bags for the vacuum? That apparently I got the wrong kind last time and that’s why the dorm is in such a state now?” Jiho keeps skipping backwards and Minhyuk stops pulling the cart back from him.

“He has… and he might forgive me if I forgot his this week’s favourite quark flavour… Do you know what the thing looks like now?”

“Definitely, let’s go let’s go-“ Jiho is like a 5-year-old again, except that he glues himself to Minhyuk to grope his butt a little more while they walk. “He even sent me a picture of the package, can you believe that man? Not that I’m opposed to the idea but since I was wishing to see another kind of package…”

Minhyuk snorts before he can stop himself. “You’re awful, did you know that?”

“Yeah.” Jiho smiles happily as they reach the right aisle. This section was possibly even quieter than the rest of the store, and one of the fluorescent lamps overhead kept flickering, sounding that odd whirring noise. Jiho walks fast, scanning the shelves, and Minhyuk follows with the cart. The dust bags are placed hanging over the tall shelves for the boxes of vacuums on the floor level, and seem sparsely stocked. Minhyuk starts losing hope that they find what they came looking for until Jiho exclaims victory and points at the bottom shelf.

“No, we’re not getting a whole new vacuum, Jaehyo would never stop nagging about the importance of budgeting no matter how much money your latest single earned you-“

“No, the dust bags are behind there! Must have dropped from the rail…” Jiho keeps peeking into the space behind the vacuum boxes.

“Well then move the boxes and go get it!” Minhyuk is tired and leans onto the cart, cocking his hips to the side and waiting.

“Not fair, you come help. You know my back has been bad lately…” Jiho keeps going on about how he is the essence of Block B and cannot be absent for a hurt back so Minhyuk just gives in and moves to drag two of the boxes out of shelf into the aisle. The sooner they get home the sooner he can get to bed, _alone_.

He crawls into the space, but, “Jiho, where are the bags? I can’t see shit in here.”

“Wait, let me see”, Jiho steadies his hands on Minhyuk’s backside (of course) while grouching to look. That ass. Jiho, that is. “Nope, can’t see them anymore, let me come down there-“ and _oh my god,_ Minhyuk thinks, as Jiho dives straight in under the shelf and pushes him even further behind the boxes.

“Jiho for FUCKS SAKE, GET OUT!”

“I can see them, wait-“ Jiho seems to be reaching towards something on the other side of Minhyuk but his balance fails him and he collapses right on top of him. At this point Minhyuk is out of words and gives in, leaning his head into his hands.

“Jiho, please…”

“Yes, hyung…”

No. He’s not using that voice, not here out of all places in the world. Not now when they’re in public. Minhyuk had half hoped Jiho had given up on his whim for tonight but Jiho also knows Minhyuk’s weaknesses and was blatantly abusing them now.

“Jiho, stop this-“

“Oh but hyung, decide already, is it a please or not?” Jiho basically purrs on his stomach, a hand slipping dangerously over and around Minhyuk’s side. Minhyuk grunts but is about to raise his voice as Jiho suddenly clamps his other hand over his mouth and almost knocks Minhyuk over on his back.

“Shh, listen…” There are footsteps coming from an adjacent aisle and Minhyuk’s eyes widen, they can’t be found like this no matter what. The steps fade away soon without stopping, though, and Jiho lets his hand fall. “Phew, that was close…”

“Exactly, so would you _now_ please get off me?”  

“No.” The grin in Jiho’s voice is wicked, and Minhyuk gets shivers all over.  

“But aren’t we seen in the cameras? Won’t the staff come see what’s going on soon-“, he tries to wiggle himself more room but Jiho lies heavy on top of him.

“There is no staff.” Jiho’s whisper is victorious.

“No staff? What do you mean?”

“There’s no staff! My cousin worked in one of these stores once and they run it completely self-service through the slowest hours, only the guards are outside at the doors. So even if we’re found out… it won’t be before tomorrow.”

“…Are you completely sure?” Minhyuk knew he had already lost this battle, and Jiho’s hand was hot sliding under his shirt.  

“One hundred percent.” Jiho sounds like a predator ready to strike a kill and latches onto Minhyuk’s neck with a feverish rush, peeling his shirt up to his armpits. He wastes no time biting and sucking his way down Minhyuk’s torso, doing the best he can wriggling back in the cramped space they found themselves in.

Minhyuk sighs deep and tries to focus on listening the noises around them, the thrill of almost getting caught driving his senses into overdrive. There’s no more footsteps but Jiho’s breathing is getting heavy, so Minhyuk grabs his hair tight and pulls his head up,

“On one condition _. Not a sound._ ”

“Aye aye, captain”, Jiho breaths out before mouthing over the now prominent bulge in Minhyuk’s jeans as he lets his head go – it had been growing since Minhyuk realized what Jiho might be up to already from his behaviour in the car –, all while working on his belt. Next it’s Minhyuk who has to stifle a sound as Jiho gets a hold of what he’s been after and licks a long stripe along the shaft before slowly sucking on the tip. He keeps his mouth in place and works the rest with his hand, the other hand finding its way on Minhyuk’s buttocks, squeezing and scraping on whatever was bare.

Minhyuk wonders if they can possibly get away with this with no one noticing again, but that’s a thought that’s getting swamped second by second by the sensations Jiho is causing. It’s as if he had been starving when he finally lets his hand go and engulfs as much of Minhyuk’s dick as he can, and through his pleasure Minhyuk can’t help marveling at the speed in which Jiho always seems to get what he wants wherever he wants – over the years they had done it in fitting rooms, corner stores, moving vehicles of various sorts, filming sets, elevators and who even remembers where else – as it in only handful of occasions had been Minhyuk who had initiated it.

That being said, they had both learned what makes the other tick, and fast, so it couldn’t have taken more than a few minutes since Jiho pushed them to the back of the shelf before Minhyuk is forcing his head down as far as it goes and Jiho is gagging around him, oh how he loves to make Jiho’s eyes water and breath rasp. When Minhyuk comes, biting his own wrist, Jiho swallows like a good boy he likes to be called and then rests his head on Minhyuk’s stomach while the previously forceful hand now gently scratches the hair at the nape of his neck for a short minute.

“Thanks for the snack”, Jiho grins while crawling backwards back out to the aisle and bright lights.

“You’re gross.” Minhyuk grimaces and pulls his clothes back in place, and accepts Jiho’s hand helping him sit up. With still no one in sight, they push the vacuum boxes back and head out towards the check-outs, picking up the orange juice on their way.

Minhyuk never asks if the dust bags were really there or not.   

 


End file.
